


Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken for a Couple

by Delirious_Comfort



Series: Swan Queen Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry plays a practical joke on Emma that lands them both in the hospital. Swan Queen Week day 3: Mistakes for a Couple and because I missed Day 1: bed sharing, there's some of that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken for a Couple

Regina frowned at the unknown number on her phone display, “This is Regina Mills.”

“Mrs. Mills, this is Doctor Westfall of the Mercy West hospital in Maine. Your wife and son were brought in an hour ago.”

“My wife and son,” she stammered. “You must have the wrong number.”

“Emma Swan and Henry Mills?”

“Oh god, what happened, are they okay?” Regina’s voice raised in her panic as she ran around the room to grab her purse and car keys. “Doctor Westfall!”

“Yes, Mrs. Mills, I’m here, I apologize. They are both fine, they have been in a small car accident. Henry has a concussion and Emma hurt her arm, but neither of them are in critical condition.”

“Oh, thank god,” Regina breathed out. “I will be there as soon as possible.” She thanked the Doctor and ran to her car. “You idiot,” she screamed as her fists hit the steering wheel. Emma had taken Henry on a three-day camping trip just outside of Storybrooke. They had offered for Regina to come with them, but she had politely declined, informing them that a _queen_ most definitely would not be sleeping on the forest ground.

She should have never allowed Henry to go with the idiot, she should have known that Emma would screw it up like she screwed up everything else that was right in Regina’s life. From the moment she had set foot in town she had been antagonizing Regina and it all started with Henry getting that damn book from Emma’s mother. She should have locked Snow White in that cell for 28 years instead of Belle.

Except, Snow White was a good friend now, family even. Regina sighed. For all the shit that Emma had pulled on her, she had also enriched Regina’s life in ways she never thought would be possible and lately she found herself infatuated by the Savior and she was absolutely disgusted by it.

She would find herself wandering around town hoping to bump into the Savior and when she did she would get this weird smile on her face that – no matter what she did – wouldn’t come off until hours later when she lay in bed – alone.

She dreamed of the Savior in her arms and she dreamed of those luscious lips on hers and it both terrified and excited her. Emma had caught her daydreaming on multiple occasions and always squinted her eyes trying to figure out what was going on in Regina’s head, but she would rather be found dead in a clown’s costume than tell the Savior she was the cause of Regina waking up in the middle of the night with a throb between her legs.

The first time she allowed herself to fantasize about Emma Swan had resulted in a earth shattering orgasm that haunted her for days whenever Emma would unconsciously lick her lips around Regina. It had been absolutely torture and she found herself being extra vile with Emma on those days. But Emma seemed to revel in their little game and while it infuriated Regina it also gave her lots of new fantasies.

It was close to 8 PM when she finally made it to the Mercy West Hospital and she ran inside, eager to see her son. Her poor little guy, who wasn’t so little anymore. It wouldn’t be long now before he would outgrow her and she wasn’t ready for it. She needed him to stay small and crawl on her lap whenever he was sad, instead of him pushing her away when she tried to comfort him and calling his girlfriend instead. Everything was changing and she absolutely loathed it.

She got Henry’s room number from the nurses and quickly strolled inside, she held back a sob when she saw Henry laying there. Her head shook, trying to get the flashbacks out of her mind of when Henry had been in the hospital the last time after he had eaten her apple turn over. God, it seemed like ages ago now.

“Henry,” she whispered softly as she sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. She smiled when his eyes opened, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Mom,” he smiled but immediately winced. “Everything hurts. I’m so sorry.”

Regina frowned, “Why are you sorry? This wasn’t your fault.”

Henry looked away from her as he mumbled, “Actually, it kinda was. I’ve been recording you with my phone whenever you yell at Emma and I programmed your voice into her GPS system.”

“You did _what_ ,” she seethed through gritted teeth. “Why on earth would you do that? What the hell happened?”

Henry sighed, “I programmed her GPS system so that it would play ‘Miss Swan!’ very loudly whenever she would go over the speed limit. Which she did and it startled us both even though I knew it was coming. She lost control over the steering wheel and we ran off the road into a building. I think her car is totaled.”

“You are so grounded, Henry!”

“I know,” Henry said. “I really am sorry. It’s just.. Emma and I have been playing practical jokes on each other and I thought it would be funny. I didn’t think it would scare her the way that it did.”

“I don’t even know what to say, Henry. It was _irresponsible_ of you to pull a joke like that. You and Emma could have been severely hurt. Where is Emma anyway?”

“She’s in another room.”

“Mrs. Mills? I’m Doctor Westfall.”

Regina stood up as she shook the doctor’s hand. “How is Henry doing? Can he come home with me?”

The doctor shook his head, “We want to keep him for observation overnight. He has a heavy concussion and we just want to make sure that is the extent of his injuries.”

Regina nodded as she looked at Henry, “You got lucky, Henry.”

“Your wife is in the other room, she’s been asking for you.”

“She’s not my wife,” Regina barked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Henry said that you were his other mother, I just assumed..”

“Well, I _am_ his mother and you assumed wrong. I can assure you that Emma and I are _not_ in a relationship.”

“Yet,” came a quiet response and Henry yawned and closed his eyes when he saw his mother angry glare.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Henry,” Regina said softly as she kissed his forehead. “Sleep now.”

                                                                           

* * *

 

“So, how is Emma doing,” Regina asked as she followed the doctor through the corridor. She hated hospitals with a passion. They had a funky smell about them and the air just seemed to suffocate the life out of you and the bright lights, god the lights. She hated it.

“She hurt her arm in the crash, but she is about ready to be checked out. There is a hotel behind the hospital, I suggest you stay there tonight and we’ll see in the morning whether Henry can come home with you or not.” Regina nodded as the doctor held open the door to Emma’s room, “She may be asleep, we’ll be back in a while to discharge her.

“Thank you,” Regina said as she took the doctor’s hand once more before slipping inside of Emma’s room.

She pulled up a chair and sat down while she watched Emma sleep. “Stupid idiot,” she murmured before pulling up the sheets that covered Emma. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t,” Emma whispered as her eyes opened and tears rolled down her cheek. “I am sorry, Regina. I never meant to hurt Henry. I don’t know what happened that made me lose control over the car.”

Regina frowned, “You don’t remember what happened?”

“Not really,” Emma croaked out. “Is Henry okay? The doctors wouldn’t let me see him.”

“He has a heavy concussion and he has to stay here overnight. You’ll be discharged soon. Are you okay?”

Emma nodded, “Just a little sore all over. I really am sorry, Regina.”

Regina sighed, “It wasn’t your fault. Henry programmed your GPS system so it would yell out my voice whenever you would go over the speed limit.” She arched an eyebrow, “Which you _obviously_ did and apparently my voice scared you and that’s when you lost control over the car.”

“Jesus,” Emma muttered. “I don’t remember that. Why would he do that?”

Regina shrugged, “He thought he was being funny. I’ve already grounded him. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Aside from speeding, that’s is.”

“Well, there’s that, yes. I am just going to assume you’ve learned your lesson now.”

“Lesson learned.” Emma rolled on her back and winced in pain, “They better give me some good painkillers if I’m gonna make it through the night. Speaking of, where are we supposed to go tonight?”

Regina swallowed thickly at the ‘we’ part of Emma’s sentence and pushed any thought that sprung to mind to the back of her head. “There is a hotel nearby, we’ll stay there until Henry can go home.”

Emma bit her lip, “I don’t know if I can afford that.”

“Nonsense,” Regina said. “Seeing as it was my voice that caused this whole thing in the first place, I’d be happy to provide you with a room.”

Emma smiled a crooked smile, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Regina sighed. When Emma opened her mouth, Regina growled, “Really, don’t.”

They were both quiet for a long time while they waited for Emma to get discharged. When the nurse finally showed up Regina had to once again remind her that she and Emma were in fact _not_ married and she couldn’t help but notice the light flush that crept up Emma’s neck.

They said goodnight to Henry and promised to be back by morning before Regina drove Emma to the hotel.

                                                                                         

* * *

 

“This is hardly a hotel,” Regina gasped as she looked at the old building in front of her. “Come on,” she said before taking quick steps to the receptionist to check them in.

“Good evening, how may I help you?” The receptionist said with a bright smile that Regina instantly wanted to smack off her face.

“I need two single rooms.”

The receptionist smiled as her fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard, “I’m afraid we only have one room left. We’re fully booked due to the dykes on bikes event that takes place this weekend.

Regina growled, “Fine, we’ll take the room.”

“Don’t worry,” Emma whispered as they walked up to the elevator, “I’ll sleep on the couch or something.”

Regina huffed but didn’t respond. “I don’t like elevators,” she murmured as they rode up their floor. “What if we get stuck?”

Emma laughed, “We won’t get stuck. Elevators are perfectly safe.”

Regina growled once more but Emma had been right. She swiped the card through the door and motioned for Emma to get inside. “So much for sleeping on the couch,” she said as she looked around the room, if she could even call it that. It was a tiny space that had one double bed crammed inside of it and a nightstand on either side of the bed.

“Shit,” Emma murmured as she walked to the bathroom. “There’s no bath either.”

“I guess we’re sharing.” Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. This whole day had been nothing but an utter disaster and she wasn’t quite sure how she was going to survive sleeping next to Emma. It was one thing that fantasize about the Savior while she was on the other side of town but to have the Savior right next to her, Regina wasn’t sure if she could control her train of thought.

“Did you bring pj’s?” Emma asked as she opened her bag and got out her toothbrush and some clothes to change into.

Regina shook her head, “I wasn’t quite counting on having to stay the night in this dump.”

Emma smiled before rummaging through her bag and grabbed one of her tank tops and sweatpants before handing them to Regina. “Mary Margaret washed them, don’t worry,” she laughed when Regina grimaced.

“It’s not that, it’s just.. Well, this isn’t exactly my clothing style.”

Emma shrugged, “Suit yourself, if you’d rather sleep in your underwear I won’t object.”

Regina blushed and got up from the bed to move to the bathroom. She changed into Emma clothes and goddamn it if they weren’t the comfiest thing she had ever worn. Her hands ran through her hair as she looked into the mirror, “This is a disaster.” She used the prepacked toiletries to brush her teeth and wash her face and took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom again. “Your turn.”

She lay down on the bed and growled loudly, she definitely wasn’t at home anymore. The mattress felt like rock beneath her already exhausted body and she became a whole lot more irritated when her head hit the pillow. “Unbelievable,” she groaned.

“Uh, Regina?”

“What?” She snapped as her head whipped around to look at Emma.

“Yeah, uh.. My arm and shoulder really hurt and I can’t.. I mean I’ve tried-“

“Miss Swan.”

“Right, can you help me change please?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Fine.” She gently pushed Emma back into the bathroom before following her in.

“Well, this is awkward,” Emma murmured as Regina carefully lifted Emma’s shirt over her arms and head.

“Indeed,” Regina agreed. God, she was dying right there on the spot. Emma’s skin was warm against her cool touch and goosebumps spread on her arm when she noticed Emma’s flawless skin.

Emma coughed when Regina attempted to put a tank top over Emma’s head, “Ehm, bra too.”

“You’re kidding,” Regina said through gritted teeth. She sighed before turning Emma around and with trembling hands unclasped the bra. She averted her eyes from the mirror as she slid the bra down Emma’s arms. This was absolutely torture. Forget about the curse and forget about Snow White and her precious Prince Charming, this right here.. Emma, practically naked in front of her, this was true torture.

She dressed Emma to the best of her abilities and she was practically panting by the time they were done, “Idiot.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “You need a new catch phrase.”

Regina smirked, “Never, did you take your meds?”

“Yes mom,” Emma mocked before laying down on the bed. “Jesus, it’s like sleeping on a rock.”

Regina cackled, “Well, I’m sure it’s more comfortable than sleeping on the ground as you initially planned to do this weekend.” She lay down next to Emma and pulled the sheets over them. The silence was absolutely deafening and it killed her as she fiddled with her thumbs. “You know,” she murmured, “when the doctor called me he thought you were my wife.”

Emma laughed, “God, can you imagine us being married? I’d drive you absolutely mad.”

“Absolutely.”

“You’d yell at me every day.”

“Every day.”

“You’d be sighing ‘idiot’ every morning when I would forget to make the bed.”

“Idiot.”

“Henry would have a field trip with it.”

“Mhm.”

“I would eat a whole lot healthier though.”

Regina nodded, “No more bear claws for you.”

Emma pouted as she turned to her side, “Not even on Sundays?”

“Maybe, once a month.”

“You could make me pancakes.”

“I do make the best pancakes.”

“Non-poisoned apple turn overs.”

Regina snorted.

“Lasagna.”

“Only the best.”

“Can you imagine the rumors and whispers of the people of Storybrooke? The mayor and the Savior?”

Regina laughed, “Your mother would have a heart attack.”

“Ruby would like it though, I think she ships it.”

“Ships it?”

Emma nodded, “She’s rooting for us. She tells me every time she gets drunk what a good couple we’d make.”

“Henry mentioned something similar earlier, but I thought it was his concussion speaking.”

“Yeah,” Emma breathed out as she let herself fall down on her back again.

“It would be nice to curl up to someone,” Regina softly whispered.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never really had that.”

“You’ve never slept in someone’s arms?”

Regina shook her head, “I’ve never really allowed anyone to hold me. Didn’t seem very queen like.”

Emma was quiet for a long time, “Come here.”

“What?”

“Come here, sleep in my arms,” Emma said again as she looked at Regina. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

Regina bit her lip before scurrying closer to Emma and lay her head on Emma’s shoulder. She inhaled sharply at the way their bodies melt together.

“God, you’re horrible at this,” Emma chuckled. “Put your arm over my stomach.”

“Miss Swan!”

“Just do it,” Emma gently said. She smiled when a tentative arm placed itself over her stomach and Regina relaxed into the touch. “There you go, much better.”

“If you tell anyone about this, I will fireball you.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Emma closed her eyes as her hand softly stroked up and down Regina’s back.

“What are you doing?”

“Cuddling you.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re terrified.”

“I’m not.”

“Then cuddle me back,” Emma chuckled.

“I don’t know how.”

“Seriously?”

Regina growled and slapped Emma’s stomach with the back of her hand.

“Jesus, alright. Just close your eyes and do what feels right.”

Regina sighed. Easier said than done, thank you very much, she thought as she placed her hand on Emma’s side. It was true that she had never really cuddled anyone before, aside from Henry, but that hardly counted. She had slept with many people but she had never allowed them to touch her afterwards, it was the kind of intimacy that frightened her to no end and so far every single person that had shared her bed had been undeserving of such intimacy.

Her eyes closed as she inhaled sharply, the scent of Emma overwhelmed her as her finger tops gently moved over the tank top. She froze when Emma made a sound of approval and she took several breaths before moving her hand gently up and down and Emma’s stomach. She was enthralled by the way Emma seemed to react to her wandering fingers and she groaned softly when she could feel the wetness that pooled between her legs. _Not now._

“That feels really good,” Emma murmured.

Regina didn’t respond, instead her fingers moved lower down Emma’s abdomen until she reached the bottom of Emma’s tank top and her fingers found bare skin. Skin that felt warm to the touch and so incredibly soft. Her fingers made small circles and she could feel Emma’s muscles respond as she slid her fingers a little higher beneath Emma’s tank top. When Emma didn’t stop her, she inched her fingers a little higher and softly massaged the skin beneath her hand. She opened her eyes as she followed the movement of her hand as she bravely slid it higher until she reached the swell of Emma’s breast. She watched with fascination as the rigid peak hardened and when her thumb reached out to stroke it, Emma dug her fingernails into Regina’s back and moaned softly.

“Please,” Emma whispered.

Regina licked her suddenly dry lips as her hand moved to the other breast and flicked the nipple with her thumb until it hardened. She rolled it gently between her thumb and index finger until Emma’s back arched. The throb between her legs made her a whole lot more braver than she felt as her nails softly scratched down Emma’s stomach until she reached the waistband of Emma’s pants. She waited for a sign from Emma and when Emma’s hand moved to her shoulder and pressed against it, she slipped her hand inside Emma’s pants and over her panties.

“Regina,” Emma breathed out.

She gently pushed Emma’s legs further apart as her fingernails explored the soft skin of Emma’s thighs. Her heart pounded in her chest as she let her thumb slide over the fabric of Emma’s panties. A soft moan escaped her own throat when she could feel the sticky wetness and she pushed the panties aside before letting her index finger slide over Emma’s slit.

“Yes,” Emma hissed as she rolled her hips.

Regina swallowed thickly before sliding a finger through Emma’s wetness and _god_ it was the most delicious sound that the movement produced from Emma’s mouth. When her index finger circled the bundle of nerves of the hardened nub she moved her head and captured Emma’s mouth with her own. She moaned at the softness of Emma’s lips on her own and her tongue gently moved over Emma’s lower lip before seeking access to her mouth as her finger moved faster over Emma’s clit.

Their kiss was slow and Regina couldn’t get enough of Emma’s luscious lips as she nipped at them with her own. She smiled when Emma’s back arched and her hips rolled faster against Regina’s finger, and she locked eyes with Emma as Emma climaxed against her finger. She captured Emma’s mouth once more as she let her ride out her orgasm, before slowing the movements of her finger.

“These meds are going to knock me out cold any second now,” Emma whispered as she pulled Regina closer to her. “I want to touch you.”

“Sleep, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a smile as she relaxed into the touch. “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
